The Protection of 3 She-Dwarves
by MaxRideandPercyJackson4ever
Summary: 4 she-dwarves are transported to earth as babies for their own protection. They come back years later when the adventure of Thorin Oakensheild and Company plus Gandalf take place. They will find love quickly. Story better than summary. Ori/OC Filli/OC and Killi/OC and Legolas/OC. But who will be with the last OCs father? It might shock you, it might not. I don't own the hobbit
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1. Cilla's P.O.V**

**Prologue**

I was walking home, taking my usual route. My full name is Leila Cecillia Cheyenne Elyrka Fierce Gondurol. My name is unique, because no one else has one like it. I have dark brown hair with blonde highlights. My eyes are all different kinds of colors. Deep green around the outer edge, dark blue under it, with a brown color finally circling the pupils. I'm not very tall but a short height of 4' 11".

Next to me is my friend, who's practically my twin from another mother. Quintana Elaryan Collins, but I call her Blackie because of her hair. She's taller than me by an inch of 4' 12".

On my other side it my other friend, who's practically my slightly older sister, Emily Laredith Turpyn. She's taller than me and Blackie by a lot. She's at the height of 5' 10". We hate her for it.

Blackie has naturally brown hair, but she died it black. She has sea green/emerald eyes. Emily has dark green/blue eyes, and chestnut colored hair with light blonde highlights.

When we were children, we were all three abandoned, Blackie and I at age 6, and Emily at age 8. We found each other on the streets trying to survive, and stuck together ever since. We now live in the forest somewhere in Texas, and a little cottage. We love it here, and taught ourselves how to fight. We can now take down anyone who came against us with or without weapons. We love living in the forest because we feel at home here, and we get along well with the animals.

Blackie gets along better with foxes and rabbit, while Emily gets along better with horses and wolves. I out rank them. I get along better with a lot of animals because I hardly ever leave the forest to go anywhere but home to sleep.

We were riding horses around the forest for fresh air, and were walking home. What we didn't know, was the closer we got to home, the closer we got, to a different world.

"I'm hungry."

"Blackie, when are you not hungry?"

She thought for a minute. "True."

Emily spoke. "I've been thinking."

Blackie and I groaned at the same time. "Not again." She cat us an annoyed look.

"Not about random stuff, about where we live." Blackie and I looked at each other. She'd caught our interest.

"Go on."

"Well last time I looked, we certainly didn't live anywhere a dirt road, not for miles at least." Blackie and I looked around in shock. Where are we?

We stopped and looked around in confusion.

"Where are we?" Blackie and I asked at the same time.

"I don't know, but someone's heading this way, so we can ask." We waited.

"And just what are three young she-dwarves doing so far away from home?" an old man asked. He looked creepy with his pointy hat, grey beard and robes. Then what he said caught my attention.

"What did you say? She-_dwarves_?" He looked at me confused.

"Yes, I did. You're to small to be and elf or man, and have to small of feet to be a hobbit."

The three of us looked at each other in confusion. Then I noticed something.

"Emily, Blackie, what happened to you?" I cried. I would be laughing, but I was to shocked. She had shrunk, as had Blackie.

"What happened to us? What happened to you? You grew at least and inch." Blackie exclaimed.

"An inch, more like three inches." Emily said.

I shrugged, then turned back to the guy. "Who are you?"

"I am Gandalf, Gandalf the Grey." He said with a smile. "And you are more than welcome to join me to the Shire to visit a hobbit by the name of Bilbo Baggins."

"Well Gandalf, Gandalf the Grey, why are you going to visit Bilbo."

He contemplated his answer for a moment.

"To ask him to share an adventure with me and 13 other dwarves, who I'm sure would be more than willing to bring she-dwarves with them, considering male dwarves are very protective of their women and will want to protect you. Not to mention they'd skin me alive if I left any kind of she-dwarf to travel alone, especially she-dwarves whom can fight since you have weapons."

We looked at each other for a moment, having a silent conversation, then looked at Gandalf and nodded. "We'll join you."

He looked pleased at that. Well, let's begin this adventure.


	2. Chapter 2 Dwarven Introductions

**Chapter 2. Cilla's P.O.V**

As we got to Mr. Baggins' house, Gandalf walked right through Bilbo's smoke ring. Poor guy.

Bilbo looked up and kind of frowned. "Good morning."

Gandalf kind of smirked. "What do you mean? Do you wish me a good morning or mean that it is a good morning whether I want it to be or not or that you feel good this morning or that it is a morning to be good on?"

Bilbo looked flabbergasted. "All of them at once I suppose. Can I help you"

"I'm looking for someone to go an _adventure _on."

Bilbo stuttered. "Now, I can't imagine anyone west of Bree who would want to go on an adventure. Nasty, disturbing things. Make you late for dinner." He said checking his mail. He looked up awkwardly and said, "Good morning."

"To think I lived to see Belladonna Tooks son, to wish me a good morning as if I was selling buttons at the door." He turned around confused.

"I'm sorry, do I know you?"

"Well you know my name although you do not remember I belong to it. I'm Gandalf, and Gandalf means…me."

"Not Gandalf the wondering wizard who makes such excellent fireworks. Old Took used to set them off on mid-summers eve. Had no idea you were still in business." The girls and I snickered.

"And where else should I be?"

"Well, uh. Mhmm." He gestured.

They continued on for a few minutes before Bilbo said "Good morning" and went inside.

"You girls stay here and keep him company."

We mumbled our agreements. We quit liked the hobbit.

After spending the day with Bilbo when he let us in, we decided we liked it here. Until the first nock came as we were getting ready to eat.

Then we heard a voice say as Bilbo opened the door, "Dwalin, at your service."

"Bilbo Baggins, at your service. Do we know each other?"

"No. Which way laddie."

"Which way to what?"

"Super. He said ther'd be food."

We paused as he came into the room. He drew in a sharp breath when he saw us.

"What are she-dwarves doing so far from the mountains?" he asked in shocked tone.

I spoke. "What mountains? Listen bud, we ain't from 'round here." I said in my Texas accent.

He frowned, but let it go and dug into Bilbo's food. The 4 of us were upset at that. Yes, 4 of us. A friend of ours, Molly Brorman, was found unconscious by Mister Bilbo himself yesterday.

Then another nock came.

"That'll be the door."

"Balin, at your service."

"Good evening." I heard Bilbo's shocked voice.

"Yes, yes it is. So I suppose it might rain later."

No response.

"Aha, evening brother."

"By my beard. Your shorter and wider than last we met."

"Shorter, not wider."

They chuckled, and nocked their heads together. Balin's reaction was the same as Dwalin's, only a little weirder.

They had a conversation about cheese in the pantry, Bilbo tried to get them out and they didn't listen, then came another nock.

This time we went with him.

The door opened, and revealed to younger dwarves. One was blonde with a braid mustache and sparkling, mischievous blue eye's, the other was brown hair with more of a stubble, and dark mischievous brown eye's.

"Fili."

"And Kili." Ooh, deep voice.

Then they said a the same time, "At your service."

Kili then said "You must be mister Boggins." With a grin.

"No, no, you can't come in." Bilbo tried to close the door but Kili blocked it with his foot.

"Has I been canceled?"

"No one told us." Exclaimed Fili.

"No, nothings been cancled."

"That's a relief." Kili then pushed open the door after his words.

"Careful with these, I just had 'em sharpened." Fili said.

"It's nice this place. D' you do yourself?" he scraped his foot on poor Bilbo's glory box.

"That's my mother's glory box can you please not do that."

Ok, his mothers glory box.

Then they noticed us. More like Me and Blackie."

Kili said something in dwarvish looking quit awestruck looking at me. "Well hello." Kili grinned. "And what would a beautiful she-dwarf be doing here." He winked while kissing my hand. I am ashamed to say that I blushed. He same surprised and quit pleased with that.

Then Fili stepped in and he too said something dwarvish, only he said it looking at Blackie. "Oh, hello lovely. As my brother said, what is beautiful she-dwarf doing here?" he kissed her hand while winking. I am happy to say that she blushed to.

I answered. "Mister Gandalf found us on the road. We were quit lost. Mister Baggin's found Molly while she was unconscious yesterday, and has taken care of her." I said nodding to Molly and they glanced over quickly in concern before returning their eye's to Blackie and Me.

They were going to say something but were cut off.

"Fili, Kili, come help us move the table into the hall." Dwalin grunted, looking quit dissatisfied.

Kili grinned as Dwalin put an arm around him.

"Mister Dwalin."

Bilbo started saying no, but they didn't listen when there was yet, another nock on the door.

"No, no, no. Nobody's home. I have far to many dwarves in my kithen as it is. If this is some plot heads idear of a joke…haha…he is in very poor taste." He said pulling open the door only for 9 dwarves to fall to the ground. Bilbo looked up and sighed.

"Gadalf."


End file.
